Could It Be?
by iustinbieber
Summary: Alana doesn't like Justin Bieber, but for her best friends birthday, she was forced to go to his concert and meet him, and after one dinner with him, she fell for him. Could he treat her normally? What about his tour? Will it work out?


'Come on, Alana. Just come, for me. FOR MY BIRTHDAY!' said Brianna, my best friend.

'But I don't want to, you know I don't like Justi-'

'YOU FIND HIM HOT! DOO NOT EVEN! YOU SAID HES REALLY ATTRACTIVE'

I sighed. Brianna's mom got her two backstage passes to Justin Bieber's concert, and she wanted me to go. Even though I don't even like him. I sighed again, 'Okay. Fi-' She grabbed my arm and ran towards the door. 'WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?' I yelled.

'SHOPPING! You have absolutely NOTHING to wear to his concert. We're getting you an outfit. WE'RE GOING BIEBER SHOPPING!'

I groaned and out the door we went.

She left me at the food court to text people on her iPhone and some fries. She said she wouldn't go overboard with the clothes. But I knew, knowing Brianna, she would go past overboard. When she came back, she sat in the chair in front of me and looked at me like she was sorry about something.

'Don't get mad.. You're going to look REALLY good in these, you just won't like it. Keep in mind we're going to be seeing Justin Bieber, we're going to talk to him for a couple minutes. And I know you want to look good.' She paused, looking to see if I was panicking. She took out the bag and out came almost nothing. She handed me the white Chanel flats first, then mouthed 'I'm sorry' and handed me a white mini skirt that barely made it past my butt. Then, lastly, she handed me a purple tank top. I was ready to kill her.

'I'M SOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOOO SORRY! JUST REMEMBER! THIS IS FOR MY BIRTHDAY!' she yelled. She did have a point, it WAS her birthday party, I should be honored for her to invite me to a Bieber concert. I smiled and said 'lets go get ready!' she squealed, put the clothes in the bags and headed to her moms hair salon.

After an hour of putting on make-up and changing into my new clothes, we headed for the concert. I couldn't even recognize my face anymore. Even though her older brother, my ex-boyfriend, kept complimenting me on how "beautiful" I look, I felt uneasy and ugly.

We got into the stadium and I swear to god I turned deaf the second I walked in. I realized we were a little late and Sean Kingston was performing, me and Brianna quickly got to our seats, and watched. Waiting for Mr. Bieber. When he finally came, Brianna looked like she was about to have a heart attack, she stood, frozen, not believing her eyes. It was Bieber himself. I just sat there, enjoying the music.

Once the concert ended, we were on our way backstage, and got into the line up of girls waiting to take pictures of Justin. I just sat down, adjusting my skirt so nobody could see my.. thong. I had to wear it because you could see my underwear line in it. Finally, Justin came in with a towel on his shoulders and a water bottle and his hair all wet. All the girls were screaming, Brianna the loudest, by far. He stopped directly in front of me and sat down on the ground to tie his shoe. Wow. He was REALLY attractive in real life, dear god. I was hoping he wouldn't look at me, but knowing my luck, he did. He turned to the left, and my heart skipped like 2 beats. I couldn't feel my fingers, he looked at my directly in the eyes for about ten seconds, then he realized he wasn't tying his shoe anymore, so he smiled at me and walked off.

'HE. LOOKED. AT. YOU. WHAT. THE. FUUUUUUUDGE!' Brianna was yelling at me, telling me how lucky I was, but I wasn't listening, his eyes were beautiful. It was then I realized I was becoming obsessed like Brianna, and shook it off.

'Whatever, he's just another 16-year-old kid, like us.' and it was true. But when I get to the front, I decided, I wouldn't scream and tell him I love him, I'd be nice, but look like I wish I wasn't there. I would play hard to get.

By the time we got to the front, I realized I was supposed to call my mom before we went backstage to tell her how it went. Oh well. His huge security guard screamed 'NEXT!' as we walked to Justin and his friend Ryan. Ryan was checking out Brianna, and nudged Justin, I was looking back to see how long the line still was, then turned around and caught Justin staring at me, dumbfounded.

"Er.. Uh hello ladies. Would you like an autograph?" Justin asked. Obviously. It was what we're here for.

"YES! Can we have a picture too? If it's not much trouble, that is." said Brianna. And Ryan hopped up and stood beside Brianna and Justin, waiting to take the picture.

"Uh.. Aren't you coming in too?" Justin smiled at me. He smiled at me then grabbed my hand and positioned me beside him and put his arm over my shoulder and held me tight. I didn't realize how tall he was, I thought he was short, but I was an inch shorter.

"I was going to say no.. But this is fine too." Justin started laughing, then I moved my arm to rest on his waist, and smiled for the click flashed and I let go of Justin's waist, when he pulled me back to him.

"I think I blinked.." he said, "Can we take another one?" the cameraman sighed, and laughed. Then we were back to the same position except I didn't have my arm around him, I smiled and then when the camera clicked, I walked back to the front of the table, waiting for the autograph.

He did Brianna's quickly, then Brianna started talking to Ryan as Justin did mine.

"Here you go.." he smiled, paused, and then said "by the way, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, and your smile is breathtaking. Honestly, I've seen millions of girls, but wow." and thats when I was preparing for a heart attack. I couldn't feel my feet and felt like falling, but I didn't, thank God.

"Thanks," I smiled, this time not showing my teeth. "You.. Are talented. I have a question, have you ever met Travis Barker or Eminem?" I was always curious about if he met them or not, because I love drumming, and I love Eminem. And I knew he drummed, and he was good at it too.

"Yeah I've met them both." he smiled shyly.

"Oh, you're lucky, you have NO idea about how much I love Travis Barker and Emin-"

"It's true, she's obsessed with drumming and Eminem." Brianna cut in.

"Really? I love drumming too! And Eminem is awesome. He's one of my role mode-"

"Ehem.. Justin you still have about a hundred more girls to go through. His security guard broke in.

"Oh.. Right.." Justin suddenly looked so sad. I felt like putting my fingers on the corners of his mouth and making him smile, "I didn't catch your name.."

"Alana Roy."

He smiled. "Well, Alana, I normally don't do this, but would you like to go out to eat, after all the people? I can make Scooter take you to my dressing room and you and.. your friend can stay there, it's only going to take forty-five minutes, tops.

"Uh, no." I said, and I couldn't help but smile when his jaw dropped. "I'm joking, we'll be waiting."

me and Brianna walked off and once we got to the bottom of the stairs, she said "Sway your hips so your ass will pop." Which made me laugh incredibly hard, and I looked back to see if Justin heard me, or was at least watching me, and he was. He was off his chair, watching me. I waved and swayed as we walked to the dressing room.

It turns out Ryan found Brianna to be incredibly hot and was gunna ask her out on a date anyways, so we were doing kind of a double date thing, but I knew that Justin did this at about every concert, so I wasn't expecting anything serious. I would have a good time, flirt, then go home and forget about everything, like he would. It's decided. I didn't want to be heartbroken by some famous pop star and look like a fool.

When they got back, we got so bored that we decided to watch Spongebob Squarepants. They started laughing when they saw what we were watching and then told us it was time to go. We got up just as I brushed past Justin, he reached out for my hand and twirled our fingers together. I smiled to myself and walked to the van, ready to go for dinner with Justin Bieber 


End file.
